Treasure Planet : FMA Edition
by LoveSick13
Summary: They say its a fairytale. They say its fools gold. They say there was no Captain Bradly. Well the Elrics call bullsh*t {Some-What Based off of Disney's 'Treasure Planet'} {Multi-Ship}
1. Prolouge

_On the clearest of nights, when the skies of Amestris were calm and peaceful. _

_The great merchant ships, with their cargo of pure Creta crystals and jewels, felt safe and secure._

_Little did they suspect_

_that they were pursued by pirates._

_And who was the most feared of all these pirates?_

_Why, it was the notorious Captain Bradly. _

_Like a Drachma zap-wing overtaking it's prey-_

"Alphonse and Edward Elric!" In a mad scramble to cover their tracks, the young brothers fumbled with the pages of the old fairytale. They finally closed the book, ceasing the narrators talking and leaving both their hearts thumping out of their chests. Both had managed to quickly lay their heads down acting as if they were asleep. (Edward even adding a snore for special effect) Their mother quickly swung open the door, her hands placed firmly on her hips and an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I thought I told you both to go to sleep hours ago." Alphonse opened one eye, just enough to see their mother in the doorway shaking her head in disapproval. He sat up finding it pointless to pretend anymore. He nudged his brother 'awake', causing him to whine. "Moooom! We were just getting to the best part!" Alphonse grabbed the book from under the covers, holding it close to his heart. "Please Mom~" he added giving his signature puppy dog eyes. Edward quickly did the same, placing his face close to his younger brothers. Knowing they had their poor mother cornered.

An unstoppable smile spread the woman's face. Her anger and frustration quickly washing away. "You two are no fair! Ganging up on me like this." After a few more minutes of trying to resit the boys overly cute expressions, she finally let out a defeated sigh.

"Scootch over."

The brothers gave a collective cheer, happily making a space in between them for her. Alphonse handed her the book, quickly flipping to the page he and Edward had left off. The page glowed and the pictures came to life. The narrators voice quickly filled the room once again.

_Like a Drachma zap-wing overtaking its prey_

_Bradly and his band of Humunculi swooped in out of no where._

_Quickly taking what they thought to be theirs,_

_as well as the most powerful object in the known universe._

_The Philosophers Stone._

_Then, once gathering the rest of their spoils,_

_vanished without a trace._

"Oooh!" the trio gasped in unison. Their mother took the liberty this time to turn the page. Finding her two children completely engulfed and memorized by the story.

_Bradly secret trove was never found. _

_But stories have said that it remains hidden _

_somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy._

_Stowed with riches beyond imagination,_

_the lot of a thousand worlds- _

"Treasure Planet!" both boys finished in amazement. Their mother quickly shut the book, pulling them from their fantasy land. "Okie Dokie you two, time for bed." "How do you think he did it Mom?" Edward asked while climbing to the top of the wooden headboard "How'd he swoop in out of nowhere-" he belly flopped the board, only to be quickly caught in his mothers arms before he reached the bed. Alphonse however snaked under the heavy covers, popping out the other side finishing his brothers question for him "-and then vanished without a trace?"

"I have no idea, but maybe" she pulled Alphonse by his feet. Bringing his giggling form into a tight hug along with Edward. "You little masterminds will be the one's to figure it out!" she laughed.

After a few more minutes of tickling and laughing, the rambunctious duo finally let out a tired yawn. Without a single protest, Edward let his mother carry him over to his respective bed. She tucked the blonde in leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Night Mom." Edward yawned meekly "Goodnight darling." She turned around, needing only to take a few steps before reaching Alphonse and doing the same. "Nighty-night Mom" "Nighty-night sweetheart" she left a similar kiss on his forehead. She paused in the doorway, turning to them with a warm smile. "I love you." "Love you to" they both mumbled. In mere seconds, they were both enclosed in darkness and silence.

Edward felt that a reasonable amount of time had gone by. His golden eyes scanned the room around him, trying to adjust. His mother have had to been asleep by now.

Perfect.

He quickly crawled out of his bed and tiptoed over to Alphonse. "Al...Hey Al you awake?...Al!" he harshly whispered nudging his brother. But all he got in response was him shifting a little and burying himself deeper into the pillow. Edward simply shrugged, allowing his brother to sleep. He grabbed the book his mother had left on the nightstand and rushed back under his covers. He hoped that being under the heavy sheets would muffle some of the noise. He slowly opened the leather bound book, the story coming to life once again.

_There are nights _

_when the winds of Amestris,_

_so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom,_

_made one's spirit soar! _

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty. This is some-what based off of Disney's 'Treasure Planet'. It follows the same basic plot. But there will (obviously) be changes and it may not necessarily end the same. *eyebrow wiggle* Yes its basically the same _style_ as 'Treasure Planet'. So that means aliens, steam-punk-ness, pirate ships that fly through space, different planets and all that jazz. **

**BUT don't be fooled, this is still an FMA fanfiction. Which means there is still alchemy, Edward still lost his arm and leg, Winry is a gear head etc. etc. Two changes however are that Alphonse isn't trapped in his armor and their mother is still very much alive...maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, Disney, or Treasure planet **


	2. Troubles With The Law

It was a cloudy day in the quiet and peaceful canyons of Amestris. The only thing that could be heard was the faint chirping of birds and the whistling of the wind that blew throughout the deep caves.

Edward couldn't _wait_ to ruin it.

A smiled tugged at the corner of his lips as he was speeding closer to a wall of rock. Both flesh and now artificial hands grasping the steal railing attached to his solar board. Beams of sunlight and energy pulsed through the mismatched sails and all that was left behind him was clouds of dirt. His golden eyes concentrated on the fast approaching wall, he didn't move an inch nor slowing down.

It wasn't until the very last second he pulled up, now flying up the wall instead of crashing into it. The bottom of the metal board just barely scraping against the jagged rock. He flew past the top of the cliff and high up into the clouds. His deep golden blonde blonde bangs blew every which way in his face while the rest of it stayed pulled back in a ponytail. His bright red coat whipped behind him as he went higher and higher from the safety of the ground. Edward waited a few more seconds before pressing his heel against a small lever towards the back of the board, making the sails disappear and the engine come to a complete stop. He closed his eyes, leaning back and falling in mid air.

He began doing flips and spins, paying no attention to the rest of the world or where his location was in the air for that matter. It wasn't until he opened his eyes again seeing just how close to the ground he was. He let out an almost silent gasp, removing his heel from the lever, making sure to grab a hold of the metal rail as the engine came back to life and he was now jolting forward instead of down. "YES!" he cheered in excitement when the gears worked perfectly. He felt his heart beating out of his chest and his adrenaline pumping. It was almost like a drug to him this feeling, one that he wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

Edward squinted seeing small red flashes and a sign up ahead. It read '_**CONSTRUCTION**_' from what he could tell. "Construction, huh?" he bit his lower lip debating with himself. It was soon replaced with an evil grin. He leaned forward, increasing his speed "One little run through wouldn't hurt."

He burst through the yellow and black wood, shards of the once clear warning went everywhere and a small alarm started to ring. Edward didn't seem to notice or care in the slightest. He cheered and laughed in excitement, ducking through tubes and sliding along rails and other suck in-progress materials that laid in his path. He then noticed a spinning fan at the end of it all, he couldn't have asked for a more perfect finale. Edward made sure to gain enough momentum before closing his sails once again and leaning forward so he was small enough to fit through the small hole. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on." he kept mumbling to himself. Just as the blade was turning, Edward managed to dodge a painful demise and make it past the blades unscathed.

He quickly opened his sail again "Whoo! Ha ha ha!" He smiled to himself, proud of his accomplishment on, well, not dying while looking completely bad-ass in the process. His self-praise however was cut short by the sound of two police sirens whirling behind him. Not even needing to turn around, he shut his eyes tightly in annoyance and let out a frustrated sigh. "_Great._" He opened them just slightly to look over out of the corner of his eye, secretly glaring at the two robotic policemen.

* * *

"Mrs. Elric!" a purple creature with wrinkles galore, big full red lips, and tentacles had shouted for the millionth time.

"I know-"

"Refill on the purp juice! I got you Mrs. Dunwiddie! Let me just go get some from the back!" a blonde had shouted from across the inn having just walked through, smiling at Mrs. Elric as they put on an apron and opened the kitchen door with their back.

Trisha smiled sweetly to the teenager "You're a _saint _Winry!" Trisha was currently juggling a million things to do in her head as well as in her hands. She knew when she took up this old Inn it would be a handful and certainly mind boggling. But, she couldn't help but love the extra work. She was currently bringing breakfast to a family of what appeared to be frogs. (Two parents, a small boy, and a little girl with pigtails who would rather be skipping around then eating her food.) Except for their four eyes instead of two and the fact that they were properly clothed. "Alrighty. That's four powdered spheroids, two lunar eclipses," Trisha started placing the dishes on the table, smiling wider when she noticed the picky little boy shove away his parent food in disgust. "and it's a big bowl of zorellian jelly worms for the big boy!" "Awesome!" he chimed stuffing his face. "Enjoy!"

She made her way over to a table by the large glass window. Holding a pot of coffee in her hands and slouching her shoulders just a bit as she let out a long over due sigh. "I'm sorry Pinako. Its been a madhousehere all morning" she poured the small old women a cup while gesturing to the pact dining hall. Pinako looked up from the paper she was reading and over her glasses, putting out the pipe she currently had in her mouth "Oh its no problem Trisha, I know how busy you always are. I'm surprised that with all the work you do you still manage to keep a genuine smile on your face." "Oh there's nothing to it for me really, though yes it does get kind of hectic, I still enjoy it very much." Trisha made her way over to a counter of dishes, all while still holding the conversation with Pinako. "Besides, it does help to have three willing teenage volunteers to help me out every once in a while. Winry is just so sweet for helping me, I feel bad that she does it all with no pay." "Oh Winry is always going on about how she could never accept something like that from you. She just enjoys being here with you and the boys. Has been ever since she was little." Pinako took a small sip of the still steaming mug, careful not to burn her tongue.

"Speaking of which, how are the boys doing. And by boys I mean that little firecracker of yours, Edward, lord knows Alphonse is doing well. Why, Winry was telling me the other day how he had volunteered, what was it? Six hours at a cat shelter! He also still manages to help you cook during days like this."

Trisha giggled "Oh yes, that's my sweet little Alphonse alright. He always has been so set on helping out anyone or thing in need. But don't sell Edward out so short yet. He also helps out as much as he can..he just..has a more odd way of showing it. He doesn't seem to really stick around long enough for the person to even give a thank you."

Pinako rolled her eyes "Or maybe its the other way around. Maybe people don't want to stick around knowing how short of a fuse he has."

"Now now Pinako, Ed is doing _much_ better. I know he may have had some...rough spots earlier this year. But I think he's starting to turn a corner."

Trisha had picked up a large stack of dirty dishes turning around to put them in a bin to take to the kitchen. When the front wooden door of the Inn slammed opened. Revealing two robotic policemen, one of them holding a pissed off Edward by the arm. "Mrs. Elric" they said in an serious computer like voice.

"Ed!" she dropped the dishes in surprise, her mouth hanging open.

"Wrong turn.." Pinako mumbled to herself looking the other way.

Alphonse poked his head out from the kitchen door along with Winry to see what the problem was. Al turned his head over to where his mother was gaping. His own bright yellow eyes widening in shock "Brother?!" he rushed over to the scene leaving Winry leaning in the doorway. She decided that glaring at Edward from afar with her hands placed firmly on her hips and her eyes narrowed was for the best. If she got any closer she didn't know if she would be able to suppress the urge to hit him upside the head a million times with her wrench '...too many witnesses' she had to calmly tell herself.

Edward saw the look on his brother and mothers faces, maybe, he could play this off as nothing. "Okay guys, thanks for the lift. We should really do this again sometime-" he smiled pulling his arm out of the cops grip and tried to casually walk away. "Not so fast." one said grabbing him firmly on the shoulder and pulling him back. So much for that plan.

"We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area."

"Moving violation, section fifteen, paragraph..um.."

"Six" Edward helped while rubbing the back of his neck and looking towards the floor.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." he shrugged it off as if he was helping someone answer a simple question.

"Edward!" Trisha gasped. How had her son become so accustomed to this?

"As you are aware ma'am, this constitutes a violation on his probation." She ran a tired hand through her hair "Yes, yes. No I understand. I'm sure we _**both**_ understand." she said gesturing towards Ed who was doing his best to avoid her and his brothers gaze. "Due to repeated violations of statue, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one way ticket to juvenile hall." Alphonse grabbed his brothers wrist pulling him carefully away from the two higher authorities, giving them his best smile.

"T-Thank you officers. We promise, it wont happen again" Al stuttered.

"We see this type all the time young man."

"Wrong choices"

"Dead-enders"

"Losers" they said in unison.

Edward quickly turned around, angry with their last statement. He opened his mouth to say something back but was quickly stopped by his mothers hand. "We understand completely" she looked towards her son, daring him to try and say anything smart. "You take care now" they said with a tip of the hat before rolling out of the Inn and closing the door with a loud _bang_ behind them. All three Elric's looked towards the dining hall, realizing everyone's eyes on them. The loud clutter of plates and meaningless chatter filled the room after a few more seconds of pure awkward silence. "What were you thinking brother?! Again! Cant you stay out of trouble for one day?" His mother soon chimed in "Do you want to go to juvenile hall, is that it? Edward?. Edward look at me." " There was nobody around okay! Those damn cops just wont get off my-" he tried to defend himself but shook his head in defeat. Giving a broken laugh "Forget it." he quickly made his way back to the door. "Where are you going?" Alphonse asked worried "Somewhere." he answered before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Only been one chapter and our little alchemist is already getting himself into trouble.**

**Oh what ever shall we do with him.**

**Like I said, there are some aliens and stuff in here as well as robocops. sorry if I described or explained them a little weird in here ;-; Anyways before we continue I think I should give the ages of out golden trio here**

**Edward: 17**

**Alphonse: 16**

**Winry: 16**

**There ages aren't all that important I suppose but just so you know~ If anything needs explaining or if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, Treasure Planet, or Disney**


End file.
